


Origin of the Silver Shepard

by ManyMindsOfVienna



Category: Silver Shepard - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Sad, origin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 17:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12370998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManyMindsOfVienna/pseuds/ManyMindsOfVienna
Summary: The protector of justice, The Silver Shepard. Loved by all and feared by evil, he is the hero of our world. But how did he get there? The inside scoop on the past of the Silver Shepard, and how he met his trusty sidekick, Ibis.





	Origin of the Silver Shepard

Every Hero needs an origin story. The story of the events that lead up to the person they are now. More often than not these events are tragic, and make it so that the everyday person can sympathize with the hero. Shepard's story is no different. He grew up most of his life in a sheltered environment. His parents weren't really sure what to do with him, and as a result, his relationship with them was strained. Well, that's what it had become anyways.   
Imagine if your baby boy, the one you'd spent years trying to conceive, the one you didn't think could ever happen, just suddenly vanished. Gone. Nowhere to be found. Then a few days later you're sitting on the couch and poof. There he is, crying, dirty and hungry. It's another two months before he disappears again, but this time he comes back in the next two hours. For the next 16 years this pattern continues, and sometimes It's not even your son who comes back. It's an older version of him, a younger version of him. You're not sure anymore if the son you raised is actually the RIGHT one.  
This was Shepard's life growing up. Jumping through points in time, unable to tell when and where he was going. It could drive someone crazy. It could drive the people around him crazy. In fact, by the time Shepard was 16 his parents couldn't take it anymore. The child they so desperately wanted was not the one they wanted. They kicked him out, giving him some money and a backpack full of things he might need.   
Within the week, Shepard was in another time, unable to return home.  
The jumps became more frequent until he couldn't even stay in a timeline for more than an hour. He lost himself in time, not really sure how many years had passed, or when he'd been in those years... Until one day, something changed.  
Shepard popped into an alley, and almost immediately hid behind a trashcan. Someone was being mugged in the alley! A larger man slammed a smaller, older man into a wall and pointed a gun at him, "Gimmie your wallet!!!" Shepard felt his hands shake and tried to make a jump. His hands glitched, but he couldn't jump. He groaned and then heard a gun cock, "Who's there!?"  
"The Hero of Justice!" Shepard gasped and poked his head out from behind his hiding place. There was a man, not much younger than Shepard himself, dressed from head to toe in blue spandex standing at the entrance of the Alley, "Leave that man alone!"  
The larger man grunted and pointed his gun at the newcomer, "Yeah? Or what?" Not missing a step the larger man fired his gun. Not missing a beat the other held up something up, stopping the bullet from hitting him right between the eyes.  
"Or else I, Ibis, will have to personally deal with you." The Hero charged at the man, "Now run!!!" Getting the hint the old man fled and Ibis was thrown to the ground by the thug, who kicked him in the stomach. Shepard watched in horror as Ibis was beaten, frozen. Surely the Hero must have known this would happen, so then why???  
"It's time someone put you out of your misery." The thug grunted, aiming his gun. Ibis just chuckled, a defiant look in his eyes that Shepard could see from his hiding spot. THis couldn't be the end....  
Suddenly he was there, in front of the thug. He'd made a jump to when he was in front of Ibis. Taking no time to really consider the situation Shepard right hooked the man in the stomach. There was a sickening crunch and the larger man fell to the ground. He'd always been strong, but Shepard didn't think he'd been that strong. He turned to the fallen Hero, "Are you alright????"  
The hero was stunned, "W-Who are you?" Shepard help him sit up and made sure he was ok.  
"My name is Shepard. Shepard 'Silver' O'Mally. Sorry I just popped out of nowhere... I do that a lot."

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it folks, I promised you the scoop of a lifetime on the Silver Shepard and I delivered! Want more? Just let me know! I have an inside source on all things Shepard!  
> Ok ok, joking aside I had a lot of fun writing this, Shepard is such an under-used character with no backstory or anything even though he's part of the 'main 8' egos. I want to continue on with him because he's a good character you can really build on. I might make more of this, or just make a new story entirely, but I'm not sure... The next two bits of origin are 'how did Ibis convince him to be a hero' and 'meeting Roxanne'. I wanna wait to see what you guys say before deciding.
> 
> Have a swell day!


End file.
